Hitchhiking Scene
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: A cross between Hime and Otome's hitchhiking scene that leads to a long walk back. With a surprised ending. Oocness AU Drabble


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: A cross between Hime and Otome's hitchhiking scene that leads to a long walk back. With a surprised ending. Oocness AU Drabble

**Hitchhiking Scene**

"How are we getting home?"

"…"

"Aaa! What the hell! Afro Ass left us here!" Natsuki shouted finally realizing that they were stuck on a cliff unable to walk all the way home. "I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind the next time I see him!"

"Do we go back the way we came?" To return the way they came would still mean walking around the cliff to the boat then rowing back. The mayo lover nodded no, it wasn't worth it.

"Hitchhiking?" Mai recommended coyly.

"Really? Isn't that dangerous?"

"You have guns what are you afraid of?"

"Fine, but you get to do it."

"I don't think so."

"What? It was your idea!"

"Ok, ok we can do rock, paper, scissors to see who does it." Mai suggested dislodging from Mikoto's grip. Mai stood in front of Natsuki.

"Can I play too?" The younger woman whined.

"Sorry Mikoto you're too young to hitchhike."

Natsuki smirked. "What Mai means is that you couldn't stop a car if you life depended on it. Unless they are into-"

"Natsuki, don't be mean!" The short haired woman scolded.

"Well you're smaller then Mai!" The cat girl countered smiling evilly when the biker's grin failed. "Beside one day I'll be bigger than Mai!"

"That's why she should be the one to stop the car!" Natsuki grumbled under her breath though the others heard it. The navy haired female hated it when her breasts were either insulted or gawked at.

"Come on you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The spoke in unison throwing their hands down at their chosen sign.

"Yes! Paper beats rock! I win Natsuki; you have to do it." Ma jumped for joy once; Mikoto followed the mimic.

Swearing under her breath Natsuki walked towards the road. Twenty minutes passed and the girls haven't seen one vehicle. The night was getting much darker now. "This is stupid! This road isn't a major street no one drives by here often! We should start walk-"

"A car's coming." Mikoto cheered happy to prove her wrong. Frowning Natsuki raised her hand and stuck out her thumb.

"You need to pose sexier or the car won't stop."

"I wouldn't do something so embarrassing. If worse comes to worse I'll throw the small one in the road. I bet the car would stop then."

"Natsuki!" The long haired woman didn't flinch as she was scolded by Mai again.

"Well I would have said let's chase after them and slash their tires to get them to stop but fact it that wouldn't have worked!"

"Mikoto." Mai quietly voice. The small girl nodded understanding her task. She unsheathed her element and swiped it close to Natsuki. The rebel's dark blue bikini bottoms ripped at the hip falling to the ground.

The green eyed girl let out a girlish scream and fell to the ground trying to cover up. "Why you little-!" The red and black car came to a halted stop the tires burnt tracks into the pavement.

"Alright good job!" The other two applauded to the biker's humility. The tinted windows were rolled down to reveal all the people in the car. Midori the driver, Yohko the nurse and the two laughing student council members.

Shizuru got out of the car and walked over to Natsuki's side wrapping her light sweater over her body. The blunette made sure her body was completely covered before standing. The blushing biker started to walk down the mountain.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said making the delinquent pause but not turn around.

"Where are you going? Get it the car." The driver said smiling joyfully.

"We can't all fit in the car. You guys go." Natsuki said in an uneven voice. The Kyoto woman knew Natsuki didn't was to be around them since she was humiliated.

"Natsuki, if you walk back then I'm walking with you." The tea addict said un-phased at the thought of walking twenty or thirty miles back. Shizuru just thought that the time with her secret love is worth it.

"Do want you want but don't complain about your feet."

"Hey, as a teacher I can't allow you to walk back! I'm not that irresponsible!" Midori yelled after them.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Yoho whispered.

"That's beside the point. You can't possibly think that they should walk back do you?" Midori fought with her lover. Mai slid into the car next to Reito while Mikoto was pressed up against the window. The male council member gave the big breasted woman a charming smile.

"You do know that they are gone right?" Mai asked. The oldest hime looked ahead and noticed that Natsuki and Shizuru were gone.

"Strap in." The teacher commanded while she hit the gas pedal. In a matter of seconds they caught up to the walking pair almost hitting them in the process. "Last chance, get in! I don't have patience for this. So you were laughed at big deal!"

Both females ignored all the people in the car. Natsuki stared at her feet while Shizuru stared at Natsuki's back. Midori who was at the end of her rope gave in. "Fine, be like that!" The car floured leaving both of them.

"You left them! You can't do that!" The nurse scolded trying to get the smaller woman to stop the car. "You have some anger management problems that need to be taken care of."

"You know you didn't actually have to walk with me." There was a shy embarrassed tone in her husky voice.

"I'd walk fifty miles to be with you, Natsuki." The older woman smiled when she saw a shy red flush enter her cheeks.

"Thanks for leading me your sweater."

"Of course, I couldn't very well let anyone else see you in the nude."

"You're not cold are you? You're only wearing a bathing suit."

"I'll be fine; at least I'm in a one piece." The walking couple became quite. An atmosphere that the green eyed female didn't like.

"I can't believe that brat 'de-pants me.' And in front of you guys."

"We really didn't mind." The council member grinned holding in her giggle.

The biker grumbled. "At least that guy wasn't here again."

"What guy?"

"Tadeka." She hissed venomously.

"About him, while looking for you guys we found him out cold on the beach. What happened there?"

"He was looking were his eyes shouldn't s belong."

"He was gazing intently at my Natsuki in her bikini?"

"Yup- wait 'my Natsuki?'"

"Natsuki is a beautiful girl so you really can't blame him."

"Like hell I can't! If he didn't have such horrible timing he wouldn't have needed to get hurt." The president didn't reply to the younger student. "What a miserable day." She didn't get any clues to go on by. This trip only reopened some of her wounds about her mother.

"By the way Shizuru, how did you know I was gone? In fact how did you know I was even here?"

"For lack of a better term my Natsuki senses were tingling."

"Oh please."

"I have a telepathic connection with you."

"Oh? Then what am I thinking?"

"That you don't believe me."

"How did you know?"

"I also know that it was these waters that took your mother's life." Natsuki stopped moving she didn't need to be reminded of something like that once again. Once by her side the older woman wrapped an arm around the cobalt haired girl and embraced her. "Don't suffer alone. I'm here with you." The smaller girl only stayed in her warm embrace for a few minutes.

"Thank you Shizuru. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you."

"I love you too Natsuki." The brunette confessed knowing her love wouldn't be understood as the burning passionate kind that she held. The mayo addict was very dense after all.

"Come on it's going to be midnight before I get you back."

"Natsuki can bunk with me if you're too tired to go home."

"Thank you."

"I love you Natsuki." The red eyed woman repeated once more.

"I know."

"I'm waiting for you to repeat it back to me, Natsuki."

"Oh, sorry. I love you too Shizuru."

"Hey, Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just summon your child to bring you back quickly and safely?"

* * *

><p>AN: A little dabble I wrote while sick in bed. Argh, such pain I'm in. Instead of hitchhiking with possible perverts couldn't Duran have carried them all back? Or better yet use Kagutsuchi since I can't really imagine that Natsuki would let the others ride on her child. Or another choice is that Natsuki calls Sakomizu and yells at him for leaving them. I like that choice but I guess it would bring up some questions at to why Natsuki has his phone number on her cell. Then again they really didn't question it when he saved them from getting a criminal record. Either way Natsuki still needs to call him to get her leather outfit back. Since the car ride she didn't have it with her and I don't think that was left at First District. Oh well, that wouldn't have been funny though. That's it for now, review.


End file.
